


Five Knuckle Shuffle

by Rie_on_the_go



Category: Demon of the Underground (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rie_on_the_go/pseuds/Rie_on_the_go
Summary: Hi AllSo I’ve been reading fanfics for 10+ years and after finding DOTU I’m writing my first fic!  It’s such a good comic and I wish there were more fan works for it.  I’ve been dying to read something focused on Samsid and this popped in my head.  It’s inspired by the following Q&A post by Bob: https://www.patreon.com/posts/3032070  Sorry if things aren’t accurate, I’m a lady that likes ladies, my experience with the whole male sex thing is limited to other fics lol…-_-’Disclaimer - I don’t own anything. Also this is Samsid/Pogo, if you don’t ship it, don’t read it.





	Five Knuckle Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All
> 
> So I’ve been reading fanfics for 10+ years and after finding DOTU I’m writing my first fic! It’s such a good comic and I wish there were more fan works for it. I’ve been dying to read something focused on Samsid and this popped in my head. It’s inspired by the following Q&A post by Bob: https://www.patreon.com/posts/3032070 Sorry if things aren’t accurate, I’m a lady that likes ladies, my experience with the whole male sex thing is limited to other fics lol…-_-’
> 
> Disclaimer - I don’t own anything. Also this is Samsid/Pogo, if you don’t ship it, don’t read it.

Stupid. Damn. Kid. Samsid thought, breathing heavily as a final spasm shook his body. 

It had been bad enough that little J had perked up from that brat’s distraction tactic. 

Kiss, his mind whispered, already conjuring the sensation of Pogo’s lips on his for what felt like the millionth time since he had carried the scrawny brat home just a few hours ago. Shaking his head as if it would banish the memory, Samsid stood, peeling off a condom and throwing it in the trash where it landed in a growing pile. Idly he looked at the clock then swore under his breath. It was almost midnight, had he really been having a jerk fest all this time?

This was unacceptable. He’d been king for 9 months now! He hadn’t brought anyone to bed since his uprising, hell he’d stopped bringing people home long before that. It was impossible to plan an assassination with strangers in your bed. Impossible to stay focused if you were thinking with your other brain. Sure he’d had the urge on occasion and a quick five knuckle shuffle had been all that was needed for weeks, sometimes longer. But today, once in the safety of his own quarters his brain had refused to stay focused on kingly matters. Instead it had drifted back to that ki- distraction tactic, and he had found little J swollen and aching for release over and over. Each climax falling short of the satisfaction he needed. 

Glancing at the stack of condoms he’d taken off of Pogo, Samsid cringed. There were far fewer than he’d started with. Oh well, it wasn’t like that kid was going to use them down here. Hell, the kid might not even be around much longer. Frowning slightly at the thought, Samsid hoped he hadn’t misjudged the brat’s skill. Once again shaking his head as if it would clear his thoughts, Samsid stopped to give himself a once over in a mirror before heading out to determine Pogo’s fate in the underground.


End file.
